Somewhere Warm
by writergirl94
Summary: Justin is a big brother, which means that no matter what he has too come through for his little sister, even in the worst situations-even if he's scared too. Takes place during movie! Spoilers if u have not seen it. NO INCEST!


**A/N: This is my first Wizards of Waverly place fic. This takes place during the movie, if you remember the scene of Justin and Alex having a deep conversation by the fire pit. I decided to add my own flair and create a scene before that and after. I also put more detail into the fire pit scene. So basically I extended and added more detail. Spoiler warning for those who haven't seen the movie. Recently edited a little with the help of my good friend Marissa. **

Somewhere Warm

In less than twenty-four hours Justin and Alex Russo were fighting for their lives in the never ending Caribbean Jungle. They've run into trouble before, but nothing like this. If anything happened, Alex couldn't even imagine the consequences of losing her brothers and parents forever.

It was like a fog had clouded her mind and her thoughts were swirling in the mist until a sudden fall, and not a gentle one either, pulled her reluctantly out of her own mind. A fallen branch been splayed in her path, causing her to trip onto her knees into the mud.

"Ouch!" She winced.

Justin, who was trudging behind her, stumbled in front of her. "You alright?" He asked offering his hand as she took it in her own.

"Yeah I guess." She sighed heavily as she pulled herself to her feet.

Through the trees the siblings could see the sky, shades of pink and orange like a watercolor painting. The air was becoming more and more chilled. Alex turned on her heels to continue their long journey when she noticed a small clearing up ahead about twenty feet.

"Well, I think I've stumbled into a possible place to stop for the night, don't you think?" she inquired, mostly because she felt shooting pains in her legs and was so hungry her stomach was starting to scare even her. Justin ducked his head to examine the map, "Here sounds good."

As he took the lead and marched to the center of the clearing he turned to Alex and stated, "It's getting late. There is no way we can walk anymore without getting lost. Hold on. It's getting late. No time to walk. Bring us firewood. The best in stock." He waved his wand in mid air.

Alex heard a rumble from behind her in the trees, "Uh-Oh." She said. As quickly as she could she dived for the vine covered jungle floor as the neatly chopped firewood landed in a neat pile to make a fire pit in front of her.

Alex huffed and gave Justin a look of exasperation.

This obviously amused him. "Sorry." He laughed and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Flames of fire and bright light, bring us fire to illuminate the night." Justin aimed his wand again at the pile of sticks as a spark flew from his wand tip like a firework. There was a crack like fireworks and the logs were on fire. As he slid his wand into his pocket, Justin rubbed his hands together and then put them close to the flames for warmth.

"Got any spells for food up your sleeve?" Alex inquired as her stomach screamed in agreement.

Justin reached behind him, grabbing his backpack, and unzipped it. He then pulled out a few bananas, "I thought we might need these. Picked them off a banana tree I saw by the river a few miles back. Here."

"Sounds good. Thanks." She rubbed her shoulder.

"No problem. Before we eat can you help me make someplace to sleep in case it rains or something?" Justin asked sleepily.

"Out of what?" Alex gazed around at her surroundings. She was never the "outdoorsy camper" type.

"Sticks, leaves, anything you can find that would be helpful really." He stated as he gathered a few palm fronds from a nearby tree.

"Aren't they're any spells we can use for this?" she inquired.

"We really shouldn't use magic for everything, we might not just have it one day." Justin spoke softly, staring at his sister for a long moment.

Alex sighed, gazing up at the midnight sky scattered with a million twinkling stars, before following to help her brother look for supplies.

_Xoxo _

In less than an hour it was completely dark and the two siblings sat huddled close to the fire, feeling the warmth on their faces. Justin sat silently, watching his sister eyes as she stared into the flames. Alex sat cross-legged, staring trying to ignore her brother's worried eyes.

"You cold?" He asked, beginning too shrug off his jacket but Alex remained silent but shook her head. Justin pulled the jacket back on.

Alex was suddenly getting doubtful, " Justin what if we don't get this done in time and we can't save everyone?" Justin had always known Alex as the girl who can handle anything but now her eyes were filled with fear and worry.

Justin glanced up at her, "Don't worry about it." He paused, letting the left corner of his mouth pull up into a half smile, "We will."

Alex still looked uncertain, "How do you know that?"

"Because it's you and I. How can we not?" He added sincerely. He fiddled with a stick he found on the ground beside him.

The siblings stared at each other for a long moment before Alex turned too look at the ground causing Justin's gaze to drop as well. Justin could see Alex was still upset even after his words of attempted comfort. Even though she drove him nuts, he didn't like when she was upset and wanted to see her smile again.

"You know, this is the longest you've ever gone…wait." The older boy paused and checked his wrist, pretending there was a watch sitting there, "This is the longest you have ever gone without making fun of me."

Alex smiled and laughed quietly in the darkness, she knew that somehow Justin would come through to putting a smile on her face.

"It's true." Justin urged, flipping the stick along his fingers.

Alex nodded, smiling, "I knew there was something I was supposed to do."

Justin muttered an amused "mm."

"Where do you want me to start?" She laughed as she watched her older brother etch meaningless pictures into the dirt.

Justin smiled, "No, no, no!"

"I can start anytime…"

Justin cut her off once more, making full eye contact, "No, I think I kind of like it. Let's try this."

The two smiled at each other before going silent again. Alex inhaled deeply and sighed before Justin spoke, "Only those whose intentions are pure." He repeated the words slowly as though if he was taking a trip to the past.

He stared at the flames looking in disbelief, "How could you open up the gate today and I couldn't?" He turned to look at her, hoping she could provide an answer to settle his thoughts that he could not.

She shrugged slowly, "I don't know. All I could think about was saving our family."

"I was thinking about that too and how great it would be if I was the one to do it."

The reality of what he had known all along settled over them as Alex looked down at her hands and Justin dug the stick harder into the dirt, "I guess that's my answer."

Feeling selfish and angry with himself, he broke the stick into two. Alex cringed at the loud snap.

"You're a great wizard, Justin."

Justin pulled his knees closer to his chest and placed his arms lightly around them, "I just know a bunch of spells. How does that make me great?"

Alex let her whole body face him now, " It's true that you are good with spells, but that's not why I think you're great. Your always there for me when I need you no matter how bad I messed up."

Justin shook his head, "That doesn't make me great. That just makes me a good brother."

He smiled at her, lips pressed together, and continued to play with what was left of the stick.

Alex sighed contently. She seemed to have something to say but she wasn't sure if she should say it. At last she gave in and turned to her big brother and whispered, "You know I don't say it very often." She paused, scared, "But thank you."

Justin looked up surprised and then calm and slightly proud of himself, "Your welcome." The two then stared at each other and dived into their own thoughts while gazing intently into the flickering orange and yellow flames.

Xoxo

After a while the fire seemed too get smaller and it was getting late. The rhythmic sounds of the bugs seemed to overwhelm the nighttime silence. Quietly crackling, the fire remained bright and big as it danced in the shadows.

"We should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we are going to need all the energy we can get." Justin said. He stood slowly and touched his sister's shoulder.

Alex sat silently. He wasn't sure but he was almost positive that he saw tears rimming Alex's eyes. As a first instinct he sat and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. It hurt him so much to see his little sister upset or worried.

"Everything is going to be fine, Alex. I promise." He rubbed her shoulder.

Alex let out a shuddered breath as the tears came down fast along her cheeks and she sniffled and wiped them away with her orange shirtsleeve. Justin moved closer and squeezed her against his chest.

Alex shook her head, "At home all I have to do is go to Dad or you and everything can be fixed with a simple spell, but here Justin, Dad doesn't even know who I am and Mom thinks I work for the hotel! This whole thing is my fault and if I cant fix it…

"I know." Justin agreed.

Alex wiped her eyes once more, "If something happens to you, I…I…"

Justin cut her off with the swipe of a hand and a meaningful gaze, "Me too."

He patted her arm and pulled her along; "C'mon let's lay down. It isn't the Hilton, but it will do until tomorrow."

Alex dragged herself off the ground and followed Justin to their shelter, "I can deal with it. I'm not as girly as Harper!" she chuckled and placed her head down on her backpack. Curling into a ball on one side she closed her eyes.

"You warm enough?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Night Justin."

"Goodnight Alex."


End file.
